Behind Closed Doors
by CleoJack
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Mandarin turned on the hyperforce to pursue his own dark dream. But none ever raised questions of what was going on behind closed doors. Harsh words were spoken and bones cracked but not broken. The leader's change did not happen over night but progressing through the months and years. Through that time the team was thrown into a living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Now what a pleasant surprise. A story? Unfortunately this isn't a new update for my Ninjago stories. If I may be honest, you guys won't be getting another Ninjago fic out of me until Im out of this SRMTHFG(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) phase. That may be a while though... But rest assure those fans of this long forgotten show will not be disappointed! I've been inspired by a few authors and finally have a plot to follow. This will be the best of my writings yet! Though please do excuse me for the excessive use of Commas.**

* * *

 _The Hyperforce...An always unstoppable team even with the replacement of their old most feared leader. Chiro was different from the controlling monkey. He even just being a boy but having a heart of gold; it absolutely could not be tainted by any evil. That's what the team had thought about when M_ _andarin was in command. It was something dangerous they dared to dream. But just maybe if they were able to see the red flags before and stop the corruption at the source...maybe. Though the past was the past and could not be altered, only learned from. Sadly any retaliation of the dark memories only dug up some still fresh wounds._

 _Clearly visible signs of_ _M_ _andarin's_ _deterioration into madness was brought up. Yet no one did anything. Why? Out of fear? Out of hope he'd change? What could of possibly blinded the team's eyes from this? It is question that has gone on unanswered for years. Again only stashed to conceal the horrors that still torment them in their dreams. One of the hardest things to do was send him away. It was at that moment they decided to take a stand. They just weren't gonna tolerate the abuse any more, even if it meant fight a brother._

 _Sometimes it's difficult to see past his evil exterior and just remember the person he was. Back then_ _M_ _andarin the hero, the leader, the provider, was a different monkey. Together they laughed, they cried, they trained, and supported each other through thick and thin. He standing as the Alpha and them being his Omega followers. But that at last was along time ago...Back when S_ _huggazoom stood as a naive but thriving were days._

 **0000000000000000**

Boom! Went the fireworks overhead followed by an airplane with a tagged banner tied to its tail. On it read ' _We love you Hyperfoce!"_ Today was to be especially festive due to an appreciation ceremony for the beloved heroes of Shuggazoom. At the heart of city The Super Robot stood proud, below it a stage holding its fearless pilots. Standing before them a crowed roared in delight at the very sight of their saviors. Though not asked, the people couldn't let another day pass bye without thanking the team in a big flashy event.

Mandarin read the mixed expressions of the citizens grouped around the platform. Still it amazed him of the people's immense gratitude towards their service. _"It was all in a days work."_ He would comment, however to his dismay the humans did not necessarily speak monkey. Celebrations such as these were things he strived to keep the team away from. To some of the members, this appreciation went to their head. The tangerine primate noted mentally seeing Sprx happily bask in all the glory,while confetti showered down from the skies.

Within the process of the event Mandarin have even been asked to kiss the tops of the heads of babies. A concept this was he failed to understand, but went through with it to be polite. His only guess that the humans thought if he were to even just touch the infants, great blessing would be bestowed upon them. _"Very silly."_ Nonetheless it was not his place to judge.

"Today citizens we commemorate our warriors for all their good deeds. Silent they are, but true to their heart for their actions surely speak louder than their words." A man dressed in a fine suit spoke from behind the podium. "Monsters, Formless, do I need to say anymore? Those beasts ravaged our homes, struck fear into hearts, but who was there to put them in their place?"

In response a chorus of cheers echoed from the crowd, all saying "The Hyperforce."

The man chuckled then adjusted his monocle. "Ah yes, our very own small heroes. Can I begin with a few simple words?" Of course the question was rhetorical as he already began to shuffle his index cards. "It all began on a frosty morning 6 years ago. I was just receiving the most profound haircut at my barber." He began with his speech.

Towards the back a woman crossed her arms, bitting her lip in anger. Oh how she just wanted to express how she felt about this so called "needed" celebration. _Those filthy chimps deserved nothing! So what they show up in their big fancy robot?!_ She was the one that had been keeping the cities streets clean from evil for years. Though the police force couldn't exactly defeat giant monsters, and intergalactic crooks, they still deserved to be recognized!

But no instead they're thrown in the shadows to be completely forgotten. "Chief Brady? Ma'm?" A voice stirred her out of the jealous gaze. She was indeed the chief and commander of all Shuggazoom's police force. At a time she prided wearing her badge, being the first female leader of the crime's patrol team. Though that was before those darn monkeys showed up!

The female chief's gaze soften upon meeting the eyes of the young recruit, Jimmy. "What can I do for yah, rookie?" She tried her best to hide her frustration. Jimmy began fumbling with his words as if he was uncertain of what to say. With her reputation she was surprised the recruit even mustered the courage to approach her. "Come on with it, I'm a busy woman as you know."

He swallowed his fear to part his lips. "I was just wondering... You know since they fight bad guys and we fight them too...We both serve the city and well..." His words were drifting off into inaudible mumbling. Jimmy knew at once the Chief was beginning to loose patience at the sight of her brows shifting down into a frown. "Why don't we ever team up with the Hyperforce? We'd probably catch crooks faster with those cybernetic monkeys."It had almost took all his energy to muster the sentences.

"That's the reason why, they're monkeys." She closely began to monitor her tone. The particular subject was rather touchy to her. " As long as I live this force won't be taking the sides of such despicable creatures." Brady had actually never had a defined hate towards the primate species until now. "So if there aren't any more questions soldier, I think it'd be best to get back to your post." An embedded warning in her voice.

The rookie nodded his head, following her orders without hesitation.

For a brief moment she was now alone to her thoughts. Well minus the hundred of civilians crowded around all shouting. _Just when the moment was right she would then be able to show what real animals they were._ Again she shuddered at the ridiculous thought of monkeys being in command of the executive branch. _"One day I'll make things right again."_ She repeated.

Meanwhile back at the stage, the man had finally finished his speech. "And as I close these commemorative words, I'd like to award the team with medals of honor." At that moment a women walked across the platform, the golden awards were secured on the top of a purple tufted pillow. "Call it a token of our gratitude." The women then began one by one placing the shiny gold medals around the heroes's necks.

Sprx grinned feeling the shiny object gifted to him. His reflection smiling back in the golden glow of the award. _Being a hero did have its perks._ The crimson furred monkey noted. "And not only that, but we also offer you a life time supply of bananas." Sprx frowned as the baskets were placed at their feet. The reason to why the humans assumed they loved to eat bananas would forever remain a mystery to him. "Eat to your contempt." He smiled. Mandarin was probably going to make them eat the disgusting fruit, he wasn't one to let things go to waste.

"But my small robotic friends that's only the tip of spear for what I have in store for you." Out of his coat pocket he pulled out manila envelope. On it stamped with the golden crest of Shuggazooom. "I the commissioner liked to invite you to the grand Shuggazoomian ball." At once the crowed rose into an uproar of cheers. "Call me old fashioned to host such an old event in this day and age, but it only seems appropriate just to get the city together in this big occasion." The older man trailed up in front of Mandarin, crouching down to hand the leader his invitation .

 **0000000000000000**

" A ball, I love balls! Wait what's a ball?" The team had just returned back to the robot, all gathering back to take their seats in the command center. Otto had already began his endless chatter, however to the dismay of his 'siblings'.

Gibson rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't dare to wander what exactly was running through the mechanic's mind. "A Ball Otto, is a social gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking dancing, and other forms entertainment." The green monkey only seemed to grin wider.

Otto leaned back into his chair. His mind drifting off to the dream land he called home. He often took the time to visit this place which led him being absent minded at times. " So then there will get to talk to people, and eat, then dance, but most importantly eat!" The saliva from his mouth slowly began to drip out at the thought of food. After all Mandarin had kept the family on a strict diet. In other words no hover burgers, ice cream, fries, or junk food of any kind.

Hearing the younger team mate ramble on about the festive event, made them wonder what would happen if they were to actually attend. Besides fighting monsters and evil they didn't get out much. To be invited such an event was a whole new experience that had yet to be explored. "Don't get your hopes up a Otto. We're not going."

All heads snapped in the direction of their leader. His metallic arms remained crossed over his chest. "We have far too many things to do. Such as a training session beginning this evening." Sprx groaned tilting his head back. Though he had no interest in the food at the ball, he was more intrigued by the party part of the dance. He still didn't get why they weren't able to have any real fun.

"Wouldn't it be rude to decline a generous offer such as this?" Surprisingly it was Gibson who decided to chime in." Surely we could reschedule the plans today in order to make just a small appearance at the ball?" Even with his true intention being hid by his use of etiquette , it was clear to everyone what he was thinking. He wanted to go to the ball too of course.

Nova nodded in agreement. However Antauri remained silent.

Occasionally it was difficult being not only the oldest but also the leader of the team. Most of the time because when they reached disagrements like these. "Look we are here to protect the city, not entertain them. Going to the ball will only cause distractions." Before anyone else could object, he interrupted. "Your dismissed. Now I'd rest up if I were you. Today's training is to be especially intense." He received some grumbles and nods, but for the most part there was submission.

Thankfully the debate had ended shortly. Mandarin tended to get frustrated with his siblings and did not want shout or use an inappropriate tone. It was the reason to why he had to make sure arguments did not push his past hi, limits. Along with that some team members took it upon their self to disobey him even when the answer was 'No'. For the moment he could only have trust that they would respect his wishes, he was already stressed enough.

* * *

 **First chapter! So far we got three potential problems going on, there's a crazy cop lady out to get the Hyperforce, there's a ball but Mandarin won't let anyone go,(*Hint* Someone may sneak out*Hint*) and at last the leader is having stress problems of his own. I'd say I laid down a pretty good foundation for the story. But you my readers must tell me what I'm missing, so with that said...Review! Constructive** **criticism is my best friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **This next chapter I hope you enjoy! So let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

"Again."

A voice erupted from the training room. It appeared to of belong to a rather frustrated individual.

"Wrong! Do it again." Once more it demanded. Within the steel confinements of the room was the Hyperforce team members. By the looks of it they were in the middle of an intense training session which was no other than conducted by Mandarin. While they went on with their drills it appeared the leader was comfortably residing behind the glass window, critiquing every little mistake they made. "Must I even say it? Again!" The orange monkey repeated.

Training drones soon dispersed from the walls in response to the command. At once the five simians sprang into formation, Gibson and Otto taking the left while Antauri along with Nova took the right. Sprx was left to simply cover the rear.

Nova shot through the air activating her hands for what had been the hundredth time. " Flame Fist Fury!" Fire shot from her fist, easily destroying the drones standing in her path. Next went Antauri using 'Phase and Daze', like Nova disposing of his opponent with ease. So forth the others carried out their tasks without out problems. To any bystanders it would seem they had done a pretty good job. But to Mandarin it was like it was never enough.

Silence swelled the air as the team waited anxiously for their leader's response. "That was better." Their faces lit up seeing Mandarin finally satisfied. "But better is not perfect. Do it again." His eyes shifted downwards just about to pull down the lever to unleash more drones.

Nova had enough. Whatever they did, he couldn't be pleased with. Honestly it was starting to get on her nerves. She knew Antauri had warned her about controlling her anger and simply follow orders, but this she could not just go along with.

Looking to her left she read the expressions of her team mates. Sprx and Gibson looked as though they felt the same.

It was always _"That has to be perfect! Without perfection the team would crumble!"_ The very recalling of the thought angered her even more. However that just was one of the problems with him. Another was that he could be a real control freak. They could not leave the robot nor go anywhere without his knowing. This strict notion was probably derived from his already agitated nature.

Antauri said he meant well but so far he had yet to prove that claim.

Parting her lips she finally spoke. "Instead of telling us to do it over again, mind telling what we did wrong?" Mandarin didn't seem to detect the irritation in her voice, so he began to answer calmly. His hand moved away from activating the switch, following his arm to cross over his chest.

"I think it is more beneficial for you to learn on your own." Mandarin smartly replied, earning some angry sent thoughts from Nova. "But if you insist." He moved away from the console opening the door into the training room. Stepping in he faced his team.

"You Nova use all your energy in the first strike. There's no use in fighting if your exhausted half way into the battle." His attention was soon directed towards Gibson. "As it pains me to say, you Gibson are holding back. I've seen children punch harder than that." Sprx snickered though only in the end finding the leader's gaze fixed upon him. "I don't see anything funny SPRX-77. Your moving far too slow. In the time you act our back sides could of already been impaled by now."

That had most certainly wiped the grin clear off of Sprx's face.

"Otto, do I have to even say anything? You my friend drift off too frequently. Even if its for only a few seconds it can be fatal in the heat of battle." His final judgement laid on Antauri. "And you lack precision. Just by missing a few inches, a mission could be put in jeopardy."

Sprx rolled his eyes. "Yeah as much as that advice was real helpful, how about yourself? So far it seems that your the only one doing things the 'right' way." His fingers emphasizing on the word 'right'.

Though it pained her to think it, Sprx was right. Nova couldn't agree more. Did she forget to mention that she really hated it when Mandarin got all smug? Most definitely that was something she could not stand. That was just a reminder if she had not already made it known.

Mandarin turned his back to the team for a short moment as if he was deep in thought. "My job as the leader is to make sure this team is in tip top shape, and you Sprx as the followers are to obey orders. Not the other way around." The words were delivered in a somewhat annoyed tone. After a while Mandarin did get fed up with his team's sass. He tried his best to refrain from loosing his temper as the Alchemist had instructed him, however it was nearly impossible with Sprx and Nova on the team.

It was almost as if they were purposely trying to challenge his authority.

There had been problems in the past before they were even rebuilt into Cybernetic monkeys. As he remembered clearly the two had been known for causing problems. While the others submitted easily, they in way would attempt to resist.

His dear creator always stopped him when he was about to put them in their place. This was something he regretted with it now being the source of his migraines day to day.

Soon he turned around again to face the Hyperforce. The sweet sound of stillness made itself known, indicating there would be no further interruptions. "Now then, if there will not be anymore objections we'll continue." Mandarin recoiled back into the control room. The metal door shutting harshly behind him. "We will do this all night if we have to. So I would highly suggest not making anymore mistakes."

When he said all night, he meant it.

Seconds stretched into minutes and minutes extended into hours.

The evening appeared to be endless until all the weapons and drones finally ceased.

No lasers, no fireballs, no axes, no nothing.

But that was what unsettled the group. This could of easily been one of Mandarins tests again to see if they would be prepared for the unexpected. Yet the attacks never did come. At last it was over. "See now that wasn't too hard." The orange monkey seemed to actually smile, actually satisfied for the moment.

Sprx lifted his hand in protest, but was far too tired to even utter a smart wisecrack.

"A good night's rest is in order I presume?" The answer to the question was obvious. "Your dismissed. But do sleep well for there will be another training session tomorrow. 700 hours sharp."

A collective groan could be heard emitting from Sprx, Nova, and Otto.

 **0000000000**

Otto dragged towards bed. His even robotic arms beginning to feel numb. Sometimes he didn't understand why Mandarin had to train them so hard. Sure they needed to be at their best, but couldn't they take breaks in between?

Shortly he found his body leaning into the soft comforts of his bed. His mind was at rest but not his stomach. Today was another day they didn't get to eat diner due late training hours. His thoughts of exhaustion were replaced with the dream of the big fancy party they were suppose to attend. Right now he was missing out on a feast of a life time. All the shrimp, meat, and fries were being gobbled up by others while he could only stand to imagine it.

His hand outreached for figment representation of food. " _Tasty, delicious, mouth watering-"_ The dream bubble was popped at him remembering what Mandarin had said. After all their leader had never been wrong, and so far his actions had seemed just. At least to him anyways.

To disobey would probably end badly.

Otto barely did get any chances to think on his own. It was probably because most of the team thought he wasn't too bright. Gibson agreed with that notion regularly any time he made suggestions. At times it did hurt, but he knew the scientist really didn't mean it. That was the main reason he rebounded so quickly.

He tended to mess up a lot, but didn't everyone?

He didn't say anything about it, but he never did care too much for Sprx's jokes either. They weren't very funny, but of course that could just been him.

The roaming thought of food entered his subconscious once more. In response Otto flipped on his side desperately trying to block out the voices that urged him to follow. _He couldn't do that! That'd be defying Mandarin._

Nevertheless the voices continued to mock him." _Come on Otto it will only be for a little_ _while."_ They chorused in a sweet melody.

Clutching his helm he flipped onto his back. He was just hearing things, no way were the voices real. His eyes opened only to see the so called "Imaginary" food floating above his head. There chocolate, bacon, Chicken, and more hovered above! Though none of those foods went together, he was far too hungry to care. _"Go ahead. Take a bite."_ They continued with taunting. " _We're right in arm's reach."_

His hand swung again at the the food only to find it had disappeared.

" _Figures."_

He knew it was too good to be true.

Switching his weight back onto his arms,he began to wander what dishes the top chefs had prepared at the ball. The dishes he could only dream of tasting. The dishes that would forever remain a mystery to the curious green monkey.

Despite the fact it was forbidden to leave the robot at this hour, a plan began to stir in his brain. If he snuck out, Mandarin would never know. He wouldn't get in trouble. And in the end he'd get to eat all the food he wanted. The plan was almost brilliant! He knew there had to of been a genius in the big head of his.

The party was to go onto midnight, as he had quickly recalled before Mandarin tossed the invite into the trash. And Sprx had said he was going, so he would not be really alone. Nova wanted to tag along as well, even Gibson! The blue simian was known to never take part in social events such as these. He spent more time cooped up in the lab than talking with his own team. So there was a motive for his odd behavior.

If he hurried he could still make it. " _Steak and juicy ribs, here I come!"_ With his mind made up, he jumped out of bed. Though once he reached the door he hesitated. _Was he really going to through with this?_

The moment rendered a time for thought, food being the only subject on mind.

 _"Of course he was!"_

A hiss could be heard when the door to his room opened. Outside darkness covered the somewhat forever winding corridors of the halls. His reason for not taking the tubes were simple. Mandarin would surely notice, the quick transportation system weren't necessarily silent.

Poking his head out to scope the scene, he saw the coast was clear. Now Otto really wasn't much for stealth but he could keep himself scarce for the moment.

In a series of exaggerated rolls, ducks, and covers Otto had remained undetected. Mentally he hummed the theme from one of those cool spy movies the team occasionally viewed. It seemed appropriate at the time. Plus he did feel like a secret agent right now with all the sneaking.

His back was turned as he carefully inched towards the four-way intersection of the hall. Things had been fairly simple from making his way out his room. Easy as pie as others would say.

" _Mmmmm Pie."_

He could already taste it now.

Within minutes he had reached the foot of the robot. To his expecting where the three other monkeys were gathered as well. Sprx turned at Otto in surprise, half expecting Mandarin to walk through the door. He smiled knowing his younger brother couldn't resist the knowledge that he'd be missing out on a meal."Glad you could make it." He welcomed. "Brain stain here was just explaining how things are going down at the ball."

Gibson cleared his throat, displeased at the given nickname. "As I was saying, with these translators we should be able to communicate with the humans freely." In his hand he held three black bow ties.

Otto looked puzzled. "Aren't those the things that those guys in suits wear?"

The blue simian rolled his eyes at the mechanic's short sighted observation. "Yes it appears to be, but its actually a translator." He began to explain. "You see I chose this model and design to make it less obvious." The green monkey smiled now understanding. Each male took one, leaving Nova at the end.

There were none left. _Had Gibson forgotten to include her?_ A question that paraded through the warrior's mind. She wanted to wait for an answer, but the thought of being left out irked her.

Her lips moved, beginning to form words. "Uhhh Gibson, where's mine?" She didn't want to sound too needy, but the tone in her voice told how she was feeling.

Gibson noticed Nova's discomfort. "Don't be ridiculous, bow ties are the common male accessory." Before she could ask another question, he presented her an ordinary necklace with a pink orb at its middle. There again she had to be reminded of her femininity.

"Gee thanks Gibson..." Sarcasm was hinted in her voice as she grasped the artificial jewelry in her hand. She saw her reflection in the centered stone, a creeping feeling started to rise up in some reason she had a feeling she'd regret this night. Deep within her something urged the yellow monkey to just stick behind. _But how could she get cold feet now?_

Naturally Nova didn't care much for what her team mates thought of her. However at this time, she did not want them to get the idea that she quit out of fear because of Mandarin. She'd go against him any day.

"Oh and another thing. Do make sure not to get these wet. After all they are only prototypes and have yet to be perfected." Gibson warned. "The outcome could be rather unpleasant." Nevertheless others didn't seem to pay mind to his cautions.

Placing the girly necklace around her neck she looked towards the hatch of the foot to the robot. Everyone's gaze seemed to now be fixed upon that particular direction.

Sprx pressed the button witch smoothly opened the hatch. As the metal doors rolled open, a chilly wind blew through. Outside the city lights twinkled, a mixed array of color instantly flashing across the Hyperforce's eyes. "Whelp better get moving. Don't want to stick around long enough for Mandarin to notice." The pilot took his fist steps out the robot.

Nova followed along with the rest. They had never seen the city at night. Well aside the times they thwarted off the evil forces of the Skeleton King. Besides that,this was whole new for the young members of the Hyperforce.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this chapter was certainly longer than the previous one. So yaay for the accomplishment! Now onto more pressing matters. I've revealed more problems that had been in the past before Chiro came into power. First off is that Mandarin is rather picky. If something is wrong...well he won't accept until its perfect. Call him a perfectionist. Otto is one that most of his team doesn't listen to. He has good ideas, but due to him blurting out anything and everything that first comes to mind, the team doesn't see him as intelligent.**

 **Sure they knew he was good at fixing things and all. But besides that area, he didn't get much of a say.**

 **So there's another 3 problems slapped onto plot! Review, fave or whatever! Just let me know how the story is going. :3**

 ***Edit* I've changed a few things in the lower section of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I'm back to bring you another exhilarating chapter. Though a note I have made some changes towards the end of the Second Chapter. A special thanks to to WingedWolf101 and SilverandRed for the tips.**

 **Note this chapter will be viewing into things from Mandarin's perspective. Let's face it, being a leader is hard. Everyone has the potential to be one, but it is a challenge. Anyways the chapter will include a view of the good side of the orange monkey we all know and love. (Plus I'm tired of making him seem like the bad guy the whole entire time.)**

 **P.s.(I was so confused on if there rooms are** **separate from the Command center.[like where the monitor and tubes are] Already I know there are circular like chairs that are similar to how their rooms are shaped, but it has been shown in the** **episode "Night of Fear"[In Nova's room] that if not at least there, they are near the tubes.**

 **So in my story, I'm just gonna have them in a whole other area just to avoid confusion.)**

 **P.P.S(This chapter really isn't relevant the story, its kind of a filler for those of you who are wandering what Mandarin's logic of thinking is. So if you want to skip over, and get onto the more interesting part of the story, I understand)**

* * *

Mandarin hated being alone. He knew in fact it wasn't the lack of company that caused him to feel discouraged. No. The leader viewed it as much more.

The mystery to why he disliked seclusion was rather conflicting, seeing he was drawn to sit in the command center by himself. He had decided to keep the lights off, easily finding himself seated in his chair. The only source of light being the multi colored tubes, which radiated brightly as always.

In those few moments he was left to his thoughts. Mandarin began to recall Sprx's comment from training earlier." _So far it seems that your the only one doing things the 'right' way."_

He knew he shouldn't bother himself withs such nonsense, but the question raised concern to him. Mandarin daily made mistakes which his team would fail to notice. Just phrasing the word "Failure", sent all types of thoughts through his mind. Though most of them regarding his leadership.

 _Maybe I trained them too hard. Or too light? Do I even know what I'm doing? Obviously they don't respect me as they use to._

It would be an overstatement to say he had insecurities. His own pride and ego wouldn't allow it, nor would he call them doubts. He justified himself as being completely sure at all times. That was what leaders were suppose to be, right?

Again he sounded unsure. Though he would never admit, he was still very naive to the ways of leadership. It was funny. He saw it coming miles away, yet he still wasn't ready.

Respect among his team mates was the hardest to enforce. They weren't just a group of mindless monkeys. They had an independent way of thinking, not requiring his assistance outside of battle or training. With that , they also began developing resistance towards authority. Some more than others.

Already he had mentioned the problem before, but it seemed to be recurring. Nova was to be his main obstacle. He told her to go right and she'd go left. He'd say to duck, she'd jump. Their relationship had to be the most anger provoked on the team.

He had blamed this on himself. It was clear to him that the more freedom he allowed, the more room he made for insubordination.

That was what he believed anyways.

Or perhaps it was the opposite?

Mandarin often found himself perplexed on the notion.

The orange monkey began thinking that the reason to why there was so much resistance, was due to him restricting them freedom. For instance, he had declared that no one would attend the commissioner's ball tonight. Already he could feel his team mates' dissatisfaction settling in. Both was mixed of anger and disappointment.

 _"It was for the best."_ Mandarin assured himself. The medals and gifts the people awarded the team was well enough of what they could handle. But to attend a humongous social event such as the one tonight; well it was way out of their jurisdiction.

For one Mandarin had not properly prepared the team to express common etiquette.

Gibson and Antauri he knew could handle themselves, however the rest were questionable.

If they were to take part, all attention would be directed on them as the guests of honor. Mandarin could already see Otto helping himself to all the main courses and sides. The green monkey would surely cast away the glances of the guest, in a horribly disgusting manner. He predicted it, by experiencing the very thing first hand at the dinner table.

He urged his younger brother to slow down and to not to eat with his mouth open. Though the mechanic appeared to forget each time even with his warnings.

Mandarin could absolutely not allow this to leak publicly. The Hyperforce had earned their place as the top heroes, shortly after Shuggazoom's police. Yet the orange monkey could still feel some of the citizen's gaze down upon them each time they walked by.

The looks they gave were obviously directed towards them being monkeys. And he knew he wasn't just simply being paranoid.

Mandarin knew they were far greater than the mindless chimp, therefor he wanted everyone to know it without a doubt. To why he even cared for what the humans thought of the team,surely was a mystery. After all in the past, they had plenty proved their metal.

Nevertheless the thought continued to provoke his mind.

Though at times like these, Mandarin enjoyed having a moment to himself to reflect on the day. For once he wouldn't have to deal with arguing, fighting, and most importantly questions.

Now those were something Mandarin despised the most. One after another, every five seconds? It was utterly unbearable. But now he was alone to at last have peace of mind.

Yet at the same time,it wasn't necessarily the case.

It appeared when the orange monkey spent time by himself, the more he began to think. And the more he began to think, the more he stretched to give himself a headache. Honestly it didn't even take the others to be around to stir his nerves. Mandarin completed the job just fine.

A voice constantly rang in his head, pointing out all the wrongs that had been done in the day. No matter how much he suppressed it, the voice began once again nagging him through the night.

Rubbing his temple, he slouched into his chair. Normally he would correct bad posture, but at the point he didn't even feel like being bothered with himself. For he knew later all these steaming notions would soon disperse into frustration, then anger, and lastly rage. Though usually before it reached those points, Mandarin burned it all off during either a training session or battle. So currently it had not been much of a problem.

His red pupils focused on the darkness of the main monitor.

He felt himself almost begin to drift into a focused daze until he heard the familiar "Swish" from the tubes behind him. As he had recalled, the time was well past curfew, therefor he was quite curious to see who would be up past this hour.

Once his chair swirled around, his eyes met with his second in command. "Antauri, what brings you here?" Mandarin hid the slight irritation in his voice. Truthfully he was annoyed to see his comrade. "You along with the others should be residing in your quarters."

"Normally. However you appear to be troubled, is something wrong?" The charred colored monkey had sensed the disturbance within the power primate, while deep in meditation. Naturally he'd simply over look it, but so far it had been the fifth time this week he'd been awoken out of his tranquil cogitation. No more could he ignore the problem.

Mandarin wanted to shake his head, though he knew his second command wasn't as transparent as the others. He'd surely see through his lies. The persistent simian would not leave without the truth. Mandarin expected it. If something was amidst, the calm monkey would always lend a hand, wether it was wanted or not. Mandarin could respect that, though he'd rather keep his own personal matters to himself.

"It's just another migraine, nothing too serious." Mandarin finally replied.

Anaturi of course didn't buy it. "These migraines seem to occur quite frequently. Are assured that it is nothing else?" His expression remained emotionless, while his tone continued to be still. He knew better not to overstep himself by being demanding to his leader. Nevertheless it did not stop him from prying for the truth.

"Nothing is wrong. I said it was a headache, did I not just make myself clear?" There was tension eminent in his voice, which Anaturi could sense even though his leader attempted to desperately disguise it.

Antauri began to think of his next words carefully. The last thing the black monkey wanted to do, was to provoke his leader into anger. "You did, however I fail to see the necessity of dishonesty when there is something obviously wrong."

 _"Sometimes he was too smart for his own good."_ Mandarin noted, exhaling once again." Fine, you have me figured out." He crossed his arms, his chair switching around so that his back was now facing Antauri."Everything isn't all right!" Mandarin snapped finally. " I admitted; happy now?"

Antauri stepped closer, the ever so graceful monkey calmly approaching his leader. "Care to share what is on your mind?" He situated himself in his own chair, crossing his legs into a lotus position.

"You'll be here ages listening to me ramble on." Again Mandarin attempted to avoid the answering the question.

"I have the time." Anaturi assured.

He winced at the wise monkey's answer. "Well then, where do I begin? "His robotic hand stroke his chin, as if rubbing the spot in particular would help him remember. " First off, this whole leader thing. It appears no matter what I do, or plan for, it always blows up in my face."He began, reminding himself of the oh so many occasions that would happen. "Not to mention my team has a problem with following the simplest of orders. They either half heartedly fall through with my orders, or disregard me completely." His so called sharing of thoughts, was turning into a rant more than anything else.

"And don't get me started on this entity that continues to haunt my thoughts." He went on. " Must I say anymore? "

Anaturi studied the orange monkey for a moment. "Perhaps your issues are stirring from the thought, that your not in control?"

Mandarin leaned forward. "What nonsense do you go on about? You know better than anyone else, how I hate riddles." The leader was very straight ward. Though the others called it being impatient, more than anything else.

"No matter how much you strategize, there's no guarantee a plan will fall through." Antauri simply put it. " Your team mates are more loyal than you know. They will time to time undermine you, though in the end when they need their leader most, they'll most definitely look towards you."

Mandarin envied the black monkey for his confidence and cool nature. It was a shame his second in command was able to achieve serenity, yet he was left to be in a state of confusion.

"This entity you speak of, is no more than doubt."Upon hearing Anaturi speak the name, caused him to clench his fists. Mandarin had declared himself of having no such reminiscence of the feeling. But the Anaturi seemed to say otherwise. "We all face this, at some point of our lives."

Manadrin shook his head. "No, not me. Leader's such as I, have no time for such petty fears." The tangerine colored monkey continued to deny it for what it really was.

"You can either accept or reject it."On this particular subject, Antauri knew it would be rather difficult to reason with him. "The choice is yours."

 _Great!_ That was just another thing, Mandarin desperately craved. He wished he could be able to come up with answers to every question like that. Right now the black simian, apparently didn't even need to know everything in order to give a solution. It was just completely, and totally unfair.

"Anaturi, you are wise beyond your years." It took all his strength to swallow his pride, and to properly thank the monkey for taking time to listen. "And I am thankful for it."

No one spoke for a few seconds, before Mandarin opened his mouth. "Another thing I have to ask you, if that is alright." Antauri nodded. "Do you think I may of been... Well a little strict with the team lately?"

"You do it all in their your interests." Now Anaturi was the one avoiding the question.

"Its okay, you can be honest with me. Enough lies have been spoken this night. "Mandarin reassured.

Antauri pondered on the question. "In some situations, yes. The team today was especially disappointed to hear we would not be attending the festive party tonight." He finally came clean.

"I see."Mandarin mumbled. Maybe it was about time he cut the Hyperforce some slack. After all the work he's put them through, they deserved it. "I'll make it up to them tomorrow."

"The others will find that quite uplifting." The black monkey agreed on the idea.

"Now Antauri if you don't mind, I'd like to have some of that famous tea I've heard about. "Mandarin began to smile. "I need a good soothing drink."

Anaturi smiled back, quickly hopping down from his chair, and off to retrieve the delicious hot drink.

* * *

 **A/N: And finally, I'm done! Not one of my finest chapters or longest, but its at least posted. Now the next one, is surely to be a good show. This chapter was sorta of just something to pace the story, so it won't seem rushed. My goal is to finish this fix with a minimum of 10 chapters.**

 **Also Happy holidays/Merry christmas! Yeah this is pretty latter say, but hey, it better no than never. ^^**

 **Now stay tuned and Review. Let's see what happens when our band of colorful monkeys, attend their first party. Hopefully they'll get to stay long enough, before Mandarin's paranoia gets the best of him.**


End file.
